A Life With Rose
by Greek-Whovian
Summary: Sequel to "A Life Long Lost" Rose/Zynia and The Doctor have been travelling together for a while now, having adventures and finding new people to travel with. The entire time they believed Rose was healing slowly, but some things can never really heal.
1. Prologue

**I know I should be updating my other stories but this idea won't leave meeee.**

**I never thought that I would do a sequel to A Life Long Lost, but a good friend of mine inspired me to.**

**This will start at the end of series 4 and jump into series 5. Possible skipping episodes. Eventually (once Amy and Rory leave) I will start Rose and the Doctor's own adventures.**

**I may also have a side story with SOME adventures with Martha. Just the ones I think would be most interesting.**

* * *

**Prologue**

Rose/Zynia and the Doctor had travelled together for a long time now. The first fifty or so years after they got married they spent together, traveling the universe.

Throughout that time the Doctor slowly helped Rose recover from her many years of trauma and torture. Though she wasn't fully healed, she very rarely had fits anymore. She could be scared or hurt and not start screaming.

Rose was getting much better, but her fits happened at least once every two years. That was huge progress. At first she had fits once every week, and it had worried the Doctor. He almost started to think that they would never be able to heal her. Almost.

Traveling with Martha had helped too. Martha and Rose became good friends, and Martha helped keep Rose on the ground instead of floating in space… sanity wise.

But eventually Martha left, and it almost plunged Rose back into insanity. The Doctor had pulled her out of the dark abyss that was her mind and would hold her tightly, whispering comforting words to her.

The Doctor loved Rose. Loved her more than anyone he had met. Even when Rose was Zynia and they lived on Gallifrey, he loved her.

Marriages were arranged on Gallifrey, and he had always secretly hoped that they would be matched.

Very few matched Time Lords and Ladies truly loved each other. In fact, the only 'in love' couple he had ever known had been Zynia's parents.

Strange that the only couple who loved each other gave birth to the most powerful Gallifreyan of their time.

But the Doctor was sure of one thing… well, two things. One: love was powerful. And two: he was in love.

In love with Rose Marion Tyler

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties (readers)!**

**Over and out! ~Greek-Whovian**


	2. Chapter 1

**So should I do season 4, the end of season 4, or just go onto season 5? Right now I guess I'll do Rose and the Doctor's wedding…**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_*flashback to wedding day*_

_Rose sat in her seat in front of a mirror as Jackie (her adopted mum) did her hair. "You look beautiful Zynia." _

_Rose flinched, and Jackie hastily apologized. _

_Rose stood up and examined herself in the mirror. Her dress reached the floor and had little pearls decorating the top. Another pearl sat at the center of a twist in her dress, giving it an elegant look. Her hair was pinned up with little ringlets falling down. A jeweled tiara (that had belonged to her real mother) sat atop her hair._

_Rose smiled. "It's today."_

_Jackie smiled as well. "Yes it is."_

_Sarah Jane complimented her dress and Martha hugged her. "Watch the dress." Rose said teasingly, and Martha grinned._

_The bridesmaids at Rose's wedding were Sarah Jane and Martha (yes, they knew each other already). They both wore TARDIS blue dresses. _

_Rose sat back down again when the others left to go pair up with the groomsmen. She had to take deep breaths to calm herself. She was beyond nervous but at the same time very excited. She looked at herself in the mirror and saw that her hazel eyes were flecked with gold. She was either terrified or happy. _

_Rose decided to go with the latter of the two._

_Before she knew it, she was walking down the aisle. The Doctor was smiling like an idiot and Rose couldn't help but grin back._

_They had decided to combine a traditional Gallifreyan hand-fasting ceremony and a traditional Earth wedding._

_Rose and the Doctor tied their hands together with a foot-long, red ribbon. Rose pretty much tuned out the Justice of the Peace and everything else except the Doctor's face. Well… up until Jimmy Stone- a very drunk Jimmy Stone at that- burst into the hall screaming about how Rose left him._

* * *

_Rose started shaking and the Doctor put a hand on her arm, trying to calm her down._

_Jimmy grabbed Rose wrist, and she tried to shake him off but failed. He tried to drag her away from the Doctor, but the Doctor didn't like that._

"_That's my wife!" He yelled._

"_Not yet!" Jimmy yelled back. His words were slurred together._

_The Doctor shoved Jimmy against the wall and the drunken man dropped Rose's wrist._

"_Now listen here kid, Rose is not you girlfriend and she won't ever be. You abandoned her, left her alone and in debt, and that wasn't a smart decision. You should feel privileged to have had Rose's love for even a second of your short life. Rose is wonderful, beautiful, kind, and amazing and you will never, ever, be good enough for her. I love her, I love Rose Marion Tyler with all my heart and soul, and I have never loved anyone more than I love her. So get the hell out of our wedding and go on with your pathetic life knowing that you failed Rose." _

_Jimmy gulped, and the Doctor stepped away, glaring at him. "Yes sir…I-I mean… yeah ok." He hastily retreated._

_The Doctor turned around and saw Rose with a hand over her mouth and teary eyes. "Now then," the Doctor said, straightening his bowtie that went with his tux of doom, "let's finish this correctly."_

_The justice of the Peace nodded and stumbled a bit. "Yes… yes, of course… um…"_

"_I do." The Doctor said before the man could continue._

"_And I do." Rose said._

_The J.O.T.P. gulped "You may now… um… kiss the bride."_

_The Doctor cupped Rose's face in his hands and kissed her passionately. Everyone cheered and Rose pulled away._

_The Doctor kissed her again and he felt Rose's fingers weave their way into his gravity-defying hair. This time he pulled away, and they smiled at eachother._

"_**I love you."**__ He whispered in Gallifreyan, too quiet for anyone besides Rose to hear._

"_**I love you too."**__ Rose whispered back._

* * *

Rose and the Doctor both opened their eyes at the same time. Rose rolled over in bed to face the Doctor. Rose had accidentally placed her fingers on his temple, and they had shared a dream.

"_That was a good dream."_ The Doctor said, and Rose nodded. They both like to talk in Gallifreyan when they were alone because it reminded them of the good times on Gallifrey.

Rose snuggled up to the Doctor, and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her behind her ear and she smiled.

"You're beautiful." He whispered in English. "Do I ever tell you that?"

She turned over in his arms and kissed him. "Every day."

"But I haven't told you today." He whispered in her ear, and Rose giggled.

"You very handsome yourself, ya know." Rose told him, and he smiled.

The Doctor pulled her close and she snuggled up into him. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Well, I set the clock in here to regular Earth time a while back, and it said midnight when we went to bed so…" He looked at the alarm clock and groaned "it's nine o'clock."

Rose groaned as well. "But it's just so comfy, can we have a lazy day?"

The TARDIS shook and the Doctor fell out of the bed, taking Rose with him.

"I guess not."

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Thanks to all my bowties (readers)!**

**Over and out! ~Greek-Whovian**


End file.
